My version of a chipmunk reunion
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Here is my version of the chipmunk reunuion it's when Jeanette goes with them too summary bad but story better please review hope you enjoy Rated T for miled language in some chaptres fetureing the chipmunk's chipette's and Vinny manley an S
1. Chapter 1 A family reunIon

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE'S MY NEW STORY MY VERSION OF A CHIPMUNK REUNUION IT TAKES PLACE WHEN THE BOYS DO GO OFF TO FIND THEIR MOTHER BUT SOMEONE GOES WITH THEM WHO WILL IT BE? R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Simon Seville quietly packed his bag with food water and supply's for the long journey ahead because he and his brother's were going to find their mother. That's when the chipettes arrived to help look after Dave because he didn't know that they were leaving. "I'm going with you Simon" said Jeanette as she walked around with her blown up belly, "are you sure you want to come with us Jen espachyley in your condition" replied Simon, "what condition?" asked Jeanette, "you're 7 weeks pregnant that's what I meant by your condition I mean you're

due to give birth next week" he said again, and kissed her on the lips. But Jeanette would have none of it "Simon I'm going and that's final" said Jeanette as she stomped her foot, 1 hour later they were ready to go and Simon his younger brothers [SIMON'S THE OLDEST IN THIS STORY] and Jeanette left. Once they entered the forest they began to search they searched for days. Until Jeanette felt something coming from between her legs she knew what was happening. "SIMON!" she screamed, "what's wrong?" asked Simon, "MY FUCKING WATERS HAVE BROKEN!" she yelled again, "ok we've got to get out of this rain first" said Simon as he picked her up and rushed her to the nearest house

and saw a female chipmunk in a coat. "Excuse me miss" said Simon, the chipmunk turned around and somehow found Simon strangely familiar. "Yes" replied the strange chipmunk "My girl friend's waters have just broken and she needs to give birth out of the rain" said Simon, "quickly inside" said the chipmunk "is there anyone else?" she asked, "yes my brothers Alvin and Theodore" replied Simon, "Simon is that you?" Asked the strange chipmunk, "I'm sorry Miss Do I know you?" asked Simon, then she pulled out a locket with a photograph of him and his brothers as babies. Then he realised who it was "Mum my god" said

Simon as he hugged his mother, "I'm sorry to break up the family reunion but I'm about to give birth here" said Jeanette, "o this is my girlfriend Jeanette and you're kind of about to become a grandmother" said Simon, "o I forgot that she was giving birth to" she Said, "o and Jeanette My name is Vinnie" she said again, "Simon got out his cell phone and called his brothers telling them what had happened where they were and that they had found their mother.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYOY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF MY VERSION OF A CHIPMUNK REUNUION IT'S SET WHEN THE BOY'S ARE REUNITED WITH THEIR MOTHER VINNIE AND HER BEST FRIEND AND HOUSE SITTER ALLIE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Meanwhile in the second bedroom "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Jeanette as she pushed the baby out of her, 1 hour later "ok Jeanette just one more push" said Simon, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed, as she tried pushing the baby out of her. "AAAAAAAA!" she screamed again, 1 hour later "one more push Jeanette" said Simon, then Vinnie heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it" said Vinnie as she went downstairs, and opened the door to find her best friend Allie standing in the rain "Allie come in before you catch a cold dear" said Vinnie, as Allie entered but Vinnie saw sadness in her friends eyes "what's wrong Allie?" asked Vinnie as she embraced her best friend into a hug, "well my home got struck by a bolt of lightning and it caught fire I was able to put it out before it spread now I'll have to live underground" said Allie.

"don't be silly Allie you'll stay with me Simon, Alvin, Theodore, Jeanette and her and Simon's child" replied Vinnie "ok I'll get the spare bedroom ready", [INCASE YOU GUYS GET CONFUSED VINNIE HAS TWO GUEST BEDROOMS AND ONE TO HERSELF] "Wait did you say that Simon, Alvin & Theodore came back home?" she asked, "yes" replied Vinnie, "and you're also saying that Simon has found a girlfriend?" replied Allie, "yep" replied Vinnie, then Simon came down. "Simon what's wrong?" asked Vinnie, "It's a boy a baby boy" said Simon, "aww congratulations" replied Vinnie, "o Simon this is my friend Allie she used to help me look after you and your brothers when you were babies's" she said again, "good to see you again Allie funny I allready rememberd you but Alvin & Theodore were probaley too young to rememer you" replied Simon then Jeanette came down holding her and Simon's new born sun Jamie. And noticed Simon talking with Allie and didn't know

who she was and got concernd that Simon might be cheating on her "ah Simon who is this?" asked Jeanette with a concernd look on her face, "relax Jeanette this is Allie she used to help Mum take care of Alvin Theodore and I when we were little" answered Simon, "I'm Jeanette nice to meat you" replied Jeanette, then Jeanette suddnley felt tired. "I think I'm going to go to bed now" said Jeanette, "I think I'll join you" said Simon as he said good night to his mother and Allie and went to bed,.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	3. Chapter 3 First words

AUTHORSNOTE SUP HOMIES I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF MY VERSION OF A CHIPMUNK REUNION IT'S SET ONE MOUNTH LATER WHEN JAMIE SAYS HIS FIRST WORDS R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

One mounth later Jeanette was sleaping Simon had gone for a walk with Vinnie [ALVIN AND THEODORE HAD LEFT WEEKS AGO BUT BECAUSE OF JAMIE SIMON AND JEANETTE DECIDED TO STAY WITH HER FOR A FEW MONTHS] until Jamie had up to crawled over to the bed and jumped on her she slowley opened her eyes to see her sun smileing down at her. "Gwood morneing Mummy" he said in baby words, "my god your first words" said Jeanette as she hugged her baby boy. Then she heard a knock on the door and went downstairs to answer it. She opened to see Allie standing their "um is Vinnie around?" asked Allie, "nope sorry Simon woke me up a few hours ago saying that he and Vinnie had gone out and their not back yet" replied Jeanette, "o could you please tell her I stopped buy?" asked Allie, "sure it's Allie right?" replied Jeanette.

"right" answerd Allie, then she left. Then Jeanette went back upstairs picked up Jamie sat on the bed lifted up her shirt and bra placed Jamie on her breast and he started sucking on it. One hour later Jeanette heard Simon and Vinnie come in she had put Jamie down for a nap 30 minutes ago and went downstairs to see Vinnie in the living room reading a book. "Morning Vinnie" said Jeanette, "o good morning Jeanette" replied Vinnie, "your friend Allie came looking for you about an hour ago" she said again, "o shit she was supose to come over for a cup of tea today" said Vinnie, "i do have some good news though" said Jeanette, "what is it?" asked Vinnie,  
"Jamie said his first words this morning" "o congratulations what were they?" asked Vinnie, "they were good morneing mummy" replied Jeanette, "o that is so cute where is he now?" asked Vinnie, "His takeing a nap" replied Jeanette, "well i think i'de better go aploagise to my friend for not being here for here when she showed up today as she left.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
